Bad Attitude, Taem!
by DuBu-Girl
Summary: Taemin has made her eomma angry. could she change her attitude?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Anneyong everybody!**

**Sorry I just so long time didn't published any stories..(_ _")**

**Too many exams..**

**But,**

**This story, I make this, after Exams!**

**Haha..**

**(^o^)**

**from now on, relax first with this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>{Bad attitude, Taem!}<strong>

Key's happy with Onew. She's already married him 20 years ago, and she had beautiful daughters and a son. But..

"Anniyo! Anniyo, Taemin! Don't do that!" Onew screamed.

"What's going on here?" Key asked. She looked Onew's study room. It mostly like ship that been hit by tsunami.

The she looked sharply to Taemin.

"Lee.. Tae.. Min..,"

"U-Umma.. L-Let me explain.. this is just an accident..," said Taemin.

"WHAT ACCIDENT YOUNG LADY! You've done this 3 times! And no more apologizing! You'll school in the attitude school! And don't avoid them! GOMAWO!"

Then..

BLAM!

Key slammed the door.

"Mianhae appa.. I don't think umma will be so angry like this..," said Taemin.

"Gwaenchana, Taemin. But you must cleaned it.. because if she looked I cleaned it.. maybe she'll kill me too..," Onew hugged his ttal.

"Ne, appa.. I'll cleaned it..," said Taemin.

.

The next day…

.

"So.. umma didn't want to talk to you after that happen?" asked Onew.

"Yes, appa.. umma is strict..,"

"Don't say that, Taemin-ah.. umma do that because she loves you..," said Onew calmly.

"I love you, appa..," Taemin hugged her beloved appa.

"Nah.. there you go, Chagiya..," Said Onew when they arrived at the school.

"Attitude school, huh..," said Taemin.

She turned to Onew.

"Bye appa.. Saranghaeyo," Taemin hugged his appa.

"Saranghaeyo, Chagiya..,"said Onew kissed his ttal's forehead.

Then she walked in.

.

Taemin walked in and she feels lonely.

After that, someone's called her.

"Hey, you!"

Taemin turned back.

A yeoja—girl.

"Hi! New student huh? Introduce myself, my name's Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun. What's your name?"

"I-I'm Lee Taemin. Nice to meet you," said Taemin.

"Oh, hi, Taemin! I thought I don't have friends here.. I'm new here, too," said Kyuhyun.

"Ooh.. so.. how'd you get here?"

"Of course.. bad attitude.. I don't like people here. When they get out from here, they're mostly like the controlled zombies..," said Kyuhyun.

"But it's general, right? I mean.. if you study here.. you'll be part of them too right?" asked Taemin.

"Yeah.. I know.. But I don't like here," said Kyuhyun.

"Exactly the same."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>This is short, but it'll make you more curious!<strong>

**Move to chapter2 please!^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Reunion

**The second chapter!**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p>Then they went to the class when the bell rang.<p>

.

"Okay.. Anneyonghaseyo hangsaeng! I'm your new teacher, Kim Kibum! You must study hard now, ok?" Said him—the new teacher, Kim Kibum.

"And I'm Tiffany Hwang! So what should we start today?" Said the—also new teacher assistant, Tiffany.

"How to sleep," said Kyuhyun, bored. Then she turned to Taemin.

"Hey, Taemin, meet me at the cafeteria when break time.. ok?" said her.

"Umm.. Ok..," said Taemin slowly.

.

Then..

.

KRINGG!

.

"Hey! It's break time! Let's eat lunch together!" said Kyuhyun happily.

"Right,"

.

At the cafeteria..

.

"Hey! Imo! Mix salad, Imo! But none-eggs, okay?" said Kyuhyun.

Then the cafeteria-Imo nodded.

"What do you want to eat, Taemin?"

"Umm.. I think I won't eat.. because I've diet program..," said Taemin.

"Ooo.. I see.. but do you think you're fat? I guess no..," said Kyuhyun.

Taemin just smiled.

Then when they find the empty table..

They find it, but, they're fighting. With a guy.

"Hey.. we find it first.. so you must go..," said Kyuhyun with her puppy eyes.

"I don't think so.. I-I mean.. I've looked this place first..," said that namja.

"So we can share it together right? I think this property belongs to all students..," said Taemin wisely.

Then both of them agreed.

.

Then that 3 people shared the table together.

.

"I'm Minho. Choi Minho. What's your name? I.. I thought we can be friends right..?"

"We can. Mine's Lee Taemin. Nice to know you," said Taemin with her beautiful smile.

"And.. I… am… Cho… Kyuhyun... Nice… to… know… you…," said Kyuhyun, with mouth full of food.

"-.-" Taemin use this expression.

"-_-" Even Minho use this expression too.

"What..?"

.

2 weeks later…

.

Minho asked Taemin to take a walk together with him at the shopping center.

.

"So.. you've been there because of your umma..?" asked Minho.

"Yeah.. not good, huh?"

"Not really.. I'm even worse than you," said Minho.

"So?" asked Taemin.

"I've thrown my appa's vase—that has been few million years age because I'm under control.. but I swear it's not my fault..," said Minho.

"Oh, I see..," said Taemin.

"Look! It's beautiful..,"

Minho turned to a shop, beside Taemin.

"Omo.. yeppeo ne..," said Taemin when she looked at the couple ring—imitation ring, but it's so shiny.

"You want it?"

"Mwo? Anniyo.. anniyo.. gwaenchanaeyo, Minho..," said Taemin, shook her head quickly before Minho come into the shop.

"Waeyo, Taemin? You think I'm not allowed to buy you a ring? I like it too, Taemin.. so we can share it right..?" said Minho.

Taemin's hard to say yes, and just nodded slowly.

Then after Minho paid it, he gave one—the blue ring, to Taemin.

"You're perfect," said Minho, smiled at Taemin, that makes Taemin blushed.

Then Minho wear his ring—black ring—by himself.

"We're like a couple right?" said Minho smirking at Taemin.

Taemin just nodded with her furious blush and smiled.

.

When she went home…

.

"Umma.. I'm home!" said Taemin when she looked at her umma—Key.

"Yeah, I know magnae.. now take bath or I'll splash you with the freezing water," said Key.

"Oh yeah, by the way, your oppa and onnie has come back. Greet them," said Key again.

"Ne, umma..!"

.

Then..

.

"Oppa! Onnie!" said Taemin when she met her hyeongje's—Kim Jongwoon and Lee Soonkyu.

They usually called Yesung and Sunny.

"Oh.. my little magnae.. how are you, chagiya?" asked Yesung while he was hugging his magnae.

"Geulae .. eotteohge jinae, baby?" asked Sunny.

"Gwaenchana, Yesung-ah, Sunny-ah, I'm fine..," said Taemin, looked sad.

.

'Am I really okay?' she thinks.

.

"But.. chagiya..,"

"You look pale.. are you really okay..?" asked Sunny.

"I am, Hyeongjedeuls!"

A bit loud for..

Dongsaeng, actually..

"I think you must take a rest, chagiya."

"I don't need it," Taemin avoid her hyeongjedeuls.

"You have to take a rest!" said Sunny.

Then her eldest oppa—Yesung, grabbed her into her room.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Mianhae everybody..<strong>

**Move to chapter 3!^^**

**Review please~**


	3. Chapter 3 : First Date

**Anneyong again!^^**

**This is the 3rd!**

**Enjoy!^v^**

* * *

><p>Then in her room..<p>

.

"I said I'm okay!" said Taemin almost cry.

"Why did you change like this Taemin? Am I have mistakes to you?" asked Yesung.

Taemin sighed.

"Anniyo, it's not your fault, oppa."

"So? What happen?" asked Yesung.

.

"Actually I had school in the attitude school, oppa. I had 2 friends there—Kyuhyun and Minho. It has been 2 weeks since we were friends. Then this afternoon Minho asked me to take a walk with him. Then we went to the mall. But.. I felt the strange feeling when I was beside him, oppa.. I don't know why..," told Taemin.

.

"Ooh.. I see.. I know what's your problem chagiya.. and I think you has fell into him, Taemin. And the name of it is love," said Yesung.

"Mwo? Sarang? A-Anniyo, oppa, that's impossible! I don't believe love at the first sight, oppa!" said Taemin.

"Haah… I think you really need to rest, Chagiya! You're sick!" Said Yesung, smiled at her.

"Huft.. maybe I'm really sick..," sighed Taemin.

.

Then..

Tomorrow morning..

.

"Naega meonjeo ga—I go first, hyeongjedeuls! God dangsin-eulbogo—see you soon!" said Taemin.

"God dangsin-eulbogo! Geuligo josim—and be careful, Taemin!" said Sunny.

"I will!"

Then she get into Onew's car.

"Geuligo josim, appa!" said Yesung.

"I will, Jongwoon!" said Onew, joking.

Onew knows that Yesung doesn't like people called his real name.

"Don't you dare call my real name, appa!" said Yesung, sullen.

.

"There we go, chagi, anneyong," said Onew.

"Anneyong appa," said Taemin, give her hugs and kisses to his dalkomhan—sweet appa.

.

After get into the class..

"Anneyong, Kyuhyun!"

"Hey! Anneyong! So how's your day with Minho-oppa yesterday? Dangsin-eun geuwa hamkke nol-ado doelkka—are you having fun with him?" asked Kyuhyun.

"Err.. jeonghwaghineun—not exactly..," sighed her.

"Then what's on your finger? Banji—a ring? Geuga dangsin-eul yaghon haess-eo—did he engaged you?" asked Kyuhyun, specifically.

"A-Anniyo.. Anniyo, Kyuhyun! Wh-Why did you t-think it was i-impossible?" asked Taemin.

.

Suddenly..

.

GYUTT!

Someone's hugged Taemin.

.

'A-Anniyo.. appo.. who's this? I'm scared.. W-Wait. Why did I think of Minho? Anniyo, Anniyo. This will make me confused.. haha.. I don't know about love, and I don't want to get rid into it. Nononono! Wait! I must get off from this person first.. I'm scared!'

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow.. a lot of hard work to get here~<strong>

**Review please before you go to the next chapter^^**


	4. Chapter 4 : Crazy Thoughts

**Hi Hi Hi again!**

**Still with the Bad Attitude, Taemin!**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

_Suddenly.._

_._

_GYUTT!_

_Someone's hugged Taemin._

_._

_'A-Anniyo.. appo.. who's this? I'm scared.. W-Wait. Why did I think of Minho? Anniyo, Anniyo. This will make me confused.. haha.. I don't know about love, and I don't want to get rid into it. Nononono! Wait! I must get off from this person first.. I'm scared!'_

_-flashback off-_

* * *

><p>"GYAA!" Taemin screamed and hit him from behind.<p>

"Awww… it hurts..,"

Without realizing it, that person is Minho.

"No wonder you're put into this school, you're rude!" said Minho, with his mischievous smile.

"M-Minho..?" said Taemin, surprisingly, then she blushed furiously.

"I just want to check how my gongju—princess is," said Minho smiling widely.

"Mwo? Gongju? Are you really have become to be his yeojachingu?" asked Kyuhyun.

"A-Anniyo.. Anniyo.. we're just friends!" said Taemin.

"Ah.. dangsin-eun hwagsil hanga—are you sure?" asked Kyuhyun with her mischievous smile.

"Nan hwagsinhabnida—I am!" said Taemin, almost cry.

"Ne.. ne.. I see. Mianhae, Taemin," said Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana.. hiiks.,"

Minho wiped her tears.

"Nae gongju-i sigan-i uneun geoya—why must my princess was crying? Misoneun, jebal—smile please...," said Minho.

Then slowly her tears stopped, then she gave her little smile.

"That's my gongju..," said Minho, smiled at her. Taemin blushed again.

.

Then, when the break time began…

.

"Taeminnie! Let's have lunch together!" said Kyuhyun as usual.

"Ne, Kyuhyun! Wait for a second! I must finished this essay!" shouted Taemin.

"Essay? For what?"

"I have been given a scholarship to Brisbane, and I must do an essay to pass the test," said Taemin.

"Really? I'm happy for you, Taemin! So.. what do you want? I'll buy it for you, and just gimme the money," said Kyuhyun supporting her chingu.

"Maybe.. Banana milk and Plain bread?" said Taemin while she gave Kyuhyun the money.

"Okay! Your order will be ready soon, master!\(^v^)/" said Kyuhyun, and she sounds like a waitress.

"Hahaha.. ne Kyuhyun! Gamsahamnida!"

Then Kyuhyun go.

After she goes, Minho appears in front of him.

"Hi, chagiya..," said Minho.

"W-What? Chagiya? Are you crazy and want that girls to kill me?" asked Taemin and pointed at Minho's fangirls.

.

Meanwhile them…

.

"She's… unbelievable! How dare she touch our Minho like that! Baboo yeoja!" said the girl named Jessica Jung.

She's a childhood singer and.. has a bad attitude.

"Arrgh! I want to kill her, NOW!" squealed yeoja named Taeyoon.

"Shut up and look, paboo-nie!" said the girl named Hyeya.

They looked at them—Taemin and Minho, closer.

They look Minho holds Taemin's hands, and kisses them.

Then, she becomes furiously red accept that kisses.

"M-MWO? She's…she's…. she's a monster! We can't live without Minho! And she with her pleasure accepted that kisses! How dare she! DAMN IT!" said a girl named Eunhyuk, the eldest among the 4.

.

And then, without fear Eunhyuk come to their desks.

.

BLAM!

She slammed the desk then make them surprised.

.

"Oh.. h-hi onnie..," said Taemin silently.

"Hi, Hyukkie.. what do you need here?" asked Minho, with his cold sound.

.

'GYAA! He's so cute.. I-I can't help..,' Eunhyuk thinks.

"Err.. nothing.. hehehe…. I just want to say 'good morning' today.. so, good morning! Hehehe..," said Eunhyuk, salting. (Why u must salting? Are you salty? :D.. Eunhyuk: PLAK!)

Then she back to her friends.

.

"Why the hell you don't smack her, Hyukkie?" asked Hyeyon.

"I-I can't.. he's too cute..," said Eunhyuk, surrendered.

"Hash.. you're useless!" said, Jessica, with her rude sound.

"You want me to kill you?" asked Eunhyuk to Jessica, angry.

.

Then…

.

"Tae.. would you want something for you? I-I mean.. you want something that make you comfort?" asked Minho.

"Umm.. I don't know.. Do you think I need something?" asked Taemin back.

"Err.. that's the way I asked you, Taemin..," said Minho.

"Okay.. oh, wait. Do you want to come with me? To the bookstore? I need to buy evaluation book..,"

"I will come with you."

.

At the bookstore..

"What do you think?" asked Taemin when she showed Minho 2 kinds of the evaluation books.

"Hmm.. I think both is good.. maybe you should try this," said Minho while he bring the yellow book.

"How to Make You Passed the Scholarship Exam to Pacific Countries"

.

(wow.. a long book title.. =.=" why I can think about this? -.-a)

.

"Hey this is great! Thanks Chagi-"

.

"….."

.

Silence.

.

"What did you call me?" asked Minho.

"Err…," Taemin's face became furiously red.

"A-A-Ann-Anniyo.. forget it.. hehe.. I just..,"

"I want to hear it again. Ne.. jebal..," said Minho.

"C-Cha-Chagi," said Taemin, shuttered.

"Wow… Eolmana gwieyowo—how cute~ Jeongmal?" Asked Minho, smirked.

"… Umm… m-m-molla y-yo.. geuleoljido—maybe yes, Minho..," said Taemin.

"You can call me that, if you want," said Minho, Winking at Taemin, makes her face become red again.

And..

Taemin nodded.

.

Then…

.

They came home.

"Get in please, Minho.. I want to introduce you to umma, appa, oppa, and unnie," said Taemin.

.

'M-mwo?

W-why this is too fast..?

Wait.. wait. It's to early!

Haha..

I should be at home, sleep.

So this was a dream!

Hehe, yeah! It's a dream!

I know it! I'll try to pinch my skin.

If it hurts, it's not a dream.

If it didn't hurts, It's just a dream!

Haha.. Yes!'

Minho thinks.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Review please?^^<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : Taemin's family Meeting

**Anneyong!^^**

**sorry lama banget baru keluar readers..**

**soalnya aku sendiri tugas n ujian numpuk..**

**hahaha..**

**oke,  
><strong>

**ini dia Chapter 5, enjoy^^**

* * *

><p><em>-flashback-<em>

_._

_'M-mwo?_

_W-why this is too fast..?_

_Wait.. wait. It's to early!_

_Haha.._

_I should be at home, sleep._

_So this was a dream!_

_Hehe, yeah! It's a dream!_

_I know it! I'll try to pinch my skin._

_If it hurts, it's not a dream._

_If it didn't hurts, It's just a dream!_

_Haha.. Yes!'_

_Minho thinks._

_._

_-flashback off-_

.

Then he pinched his arm.

.

"AWW!" Minho winced in pain.

"Heh? You're wincing? Wae?" asked Taemin.

"Err.. It's n-nothing..," replied Minho.

.

_'Andwae!_

_It wasn't a dream!_

_What should I do?'_

Minho became panic.

.

.

"Yeoleobun! Na wass-eo!—everybody! I'm home!" said Taemin.

Key, Onew, Yesung and Sunny, turned to Taemin.

"Hey, yeobo! You're home already, huh? With..," suddenly Yesung give a deathglare to Minho.

"A namja..," said Sunny, continuing Yesung's sentence.

"M-mwo? W-wait! NAMJA?" said Key, angrily to Taemin.

Then, when her eyes met Minho, suddenly she's not angry.

.

She becomes this.

"Wau ! Jalsaeng-gin... Igeos-eun nugu ibnikka—wow! How handsome you.. who is he, Taemin?" said Key with her sweetest smile.

"(_ _") are you crazy umma?" asked Taemin.

"Nae ileum-eun Choi Minho ibnida .. Dangsin-eul mannaseo bangabseubnida—my name's Choi Minho.. Nice to meet you, umma," said Minho poilitely.

"Wow! He called me umma! How happy I am..," Key smiled widely.

"Umma.. he's dongchang—my classmate in that school, nae chinhan—and my best friend," said Taemin.

"Really..? are you sure, magnae?" smirked Sunny with a naughty smile.

"Andwae. Nae yeojachingu," said Minho, smiled to Taemin and makes her blush furiously.

then everybody laughs.

.

After that meeting, Minho came home.

.

Meanwhile..

.

Taemin came into her room, and she smiled widely.

.

_Umma likes him._

_I think I can be his yeojachingu._

_I love him!_

_how happy I am..  
><em>

.

Taemin was wondering while she's playing with the ring Minho gives to her.

.

.

At the same time..

.

.

_Minho came into his room, and he smiled widely._

_Taemin's umma likes me._

_I think I can be her namjachingu easily._

_I love her!_

_I must have a strong will to steal her heart!  
><em>

.

Minho was wondering while he's playing with his ring, coupling with Taemin.

.

.

Next day…

.

Taemin come late.

She begged an apologize to her teacher, and because she's cute (maybe) or she was a good student, her teacher, Kibum, let her into the class.

Then she sit beside Minho—that fortunately, the place was the only one which is empty.

.

"How come you're late like this?"

"M-Molla yo, Minho.. I don't know how come…," said Taemin when she looked behind, Eunhyuk gave her a death-glare.

"So.. today was the test right? Your scholarship test?"

"Ne… if I can get it.. I'll leave you alone here..," glanced Taemin at Minho.

She looked very sorry and sad.

"You won't alone, Taemin, so do I. I joined the test too, actually," Minho smiled.

"M-Mwo? You joined it?" Taemin curious.

"I am."

.

.

"B-but.. Jinjja? You did?"

"I do, why you ask me so much questions?" asked Minho, blushed.

"Oh.. Mianhae.. but..,"

"Don't ask me again, Taemin. I'm so confused now, and you still want to ask what?"

Taemin hugged Minho, that makes Minho blushed furiously red.

"Gamsahamnida, oppa :') I'm happy to be on your side,"

Then, after they silence a bit, Minho hugged back.

"Ne.. you shouldn't cry, Taemin."

"Ne? I'm not crying! Why did you say that?" Taemin sullened.

"Haha.. you're cute," said Minho, dazed.

"Ehh? OPPA!/," Taemin punched Minho slow.

Minho just laughed and ran away from Taemin.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Review time!^^**

**before that mianhaeyo readers..**

**i can do the next chapter about 9 days later..**

**and will be published at the same time!**

**so, anneyong first readers^^  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Climax

**FINALLY!\(^v^)/  
><strong>

**There it is.**

**Almost the last~**

**Kkk**

**Enjoy^^**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Umma! Appa! Hyeongjedeul! I'm home!" shouted Taemin.<p>

Onew surprised until he spilled his coffee.

Key surprised too until her dishes fell down.

Yesung either surprised until he smack his head.

Sunny surprised until she fell because she was cleaning the fan upstairs.

.

"**WHAT THE EARTH ARE YOU DOING! DON'T SURPRISED US LIKE THAT!**"

They got angry to Taemin..

"M-Mianhaeyo….— HUWE~! \'.(^),'/" Taemin cried with her aegyo style, melted everyone's heart, so sudden.

"Ah… Eh… hm… g-g-gwa-gwaenchana… gwaenchana~! Don't cry again Taemin.. it's okay! Really!" said Onew and Yesung tried to stop Taemin's cry.

"Aegyo~ don't cry~ mianhae..," said Key and Sunny either.

Finally she stopped crying, just a little gasped.

"Jinjja...?"

"NE~"

.

.

Tomorrow morning…

.

"God dangsin-eulbogo~"

"Ne! don't forget to eat or you'll be our dinner tonight, chagi!" shouted Key.

"I know!" said Taemin, sullen.

.

.

"Anneyong, Hyunnie~"

"Anneyong! Umm~ I think you have to greet Minho too, he's over there," said Kyuhyun, pointing at Minho, he's a bit far from them.

"Umm~ Okay..,"

Then Taemin walked to his desk.

"Umm~"

"Oh, you're here! Anneyong chagi~" said Minho, peck her cheek with his attractive lips.

Automatically she blushed.

"A-Anneyong.. Minho..,"

"Wait a second. There's something's missing."

"Ne?"

"You don't call me 'chagi'. Waeyo?"

"Umm.. mianhaeyo.. I'm forget.. Anneyong chagiya..,"

"Uh-huh. I'll give you punishment because you forgot your part, chagi~"

"M-Mwo?"

Minho pulled her hands and guided her to the behind the school, backyard.

.

.

"Ehh.. what is this place..,"

"I'll give your punishment here, baby," said Minho with his mischievous smile.

.

Minho pushed her until she can't escape.

Then he looked at her carefully, then smiled.

"You're cute," said Minho.

Taemin just blushed and closed her eyes.

And then he starred Taemin, very close until their nose touched each other.

"M-Minho-ah.. wae..,"

He has kissed Taemin, right to her lips.

She feels passionate flowing in her blood.

Minho's hot body has hugged her tight.

"Min.. hho… ah.. s… stop…,"

Minho still kissed her, then he bit her ear slow, and bit her collarbone until it left kissmarks.

"Ah, your punishments done."

Taemin opened her eyes.

"Minho.. you.. you steal my first kiss?"

"Saranghae,"

"M-Mwo?"

"I love you," said Minho with all of his feelings.

"N-Nado saranghae, Minho," said Taemin.

And then they're kissing again.

.

.

When they went home..

.

"Ne~ there you go chagi," said Minho.

"… Minho? I..,"

"Ne?"

"Saranghae," Taemin kissed Minho then ran away in her house.

"Nado saranghae,"

.

Tomorrow morning…

.

.

"Aegyo, don't forget your lunch box!" shouted Key.

"Ne Umma! W-wait. Umma.. can I asked you to make me 1 more lunchbox?"

"What for?"

Suddenly her face became very red.

"Umm.. I-I,"

"For Choi Minho, Key,"

Taemin shocked.

Onew's there.

"M-My Godness! Appa! You have promised me!" said Taemin almost cry.

"E-Eh,"

.

_-Flashback-_

_._

_"I've became Minho's yeojachingu appa!" Said Taemin happily._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"BRUSHH! M-Mwo? Yeojachingu?" asked Onew._

_"…. Ne."_  
><em>"Wait. Wait. This is so sudden!" said him.<em>

_"Umm.. appa.. please don't tell anyone.. can you promise me?"_

_"Umm.. okay,"_

_._

_._

_-Flashback off-_

.

"Um.. mianhae Taemin.. I'm too blurting out..," said Onew.

"HAH~ APPA!:\\(^)/:"

"Oh.. Jinjja? You sure that he's your namja?" asked Key seriously.

"Ne umma~ I am~"

"Ne~ Great! So hurry up! Get married immediately!^∇^" said umma Key happily.

"UMMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Keep Moving!‿v**


	7. Chapter 7 : Back to the Reality, Taemin

**Keep Moving!‿v**

**This is the last chapter! Keep Moving!‿v**

**Enjoy!^^**

**.**

* * *

><p>The meanwhile, the neht (four) yeoja have made a plan to separate Taemin from Minho.<p>

"So what should I do with this?" asked Jessica.

"You should eat it." "Babo! Just smack her with this! Don't ask too many questions or I'll over you head," said Eunhyuk.

"So.. we really do this? I just feel sorry to her," said Hyeyon, sullen.

"So you change your mind, eh? I'll kill you, Hyeyon!" Shouted Taeyoon.

"Ok, OK! I won't change my mind!" Hyeyon shouted back.

"So, let's do it!" said Eunhyuk.

.

.

Then…

"Aneyong, Taemin.. can you help me..," asked Hyeyon, acting.

"Hm? Wae, Hyeyon-shi?" responded Taemin.

"This.. this is the way too heavy.. I think you're strong so..," said Hyeyon with her mischievous smile, while she showed Taemin the mattress.

"Ok, no problem.. where I should put this?"

"In the gym please. I'll help you too," said Hyeyon, felt win from Taemin.

.

.

"Wow, this gym is dark~" said Taemin to Hyeyon.

Then…

.

"BUGGH!"

"GYAA!"  
>.<p>

Instantly Taemin's head bled because of Jessica's smack.

Jessica smack her with aluminum baseball bat.

.

.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

.

Minho was very curious because Taemin is gone.

Before Taemin's gone, he just looked Taemin walked with Hyeyon while holding a wide mattress.

So something's wrong with her.

As soon as possible, while the break time, Minho pounded the neht yeoja's desks.

The four yeoja—Eunhyuk, Hyeyon, Jessica and Taeyeon, surprised.

Minho's mind more curious when he looked at Jessica's bat has red spots, not just clear silver as usual.

And he's more curious again when he realized that usually girls didn't play baseball.

.

"What's wrong with this? Hah? Where's Taemin? WHERE-IS-SHE?" asked Minho, full of anger.

"Hey, hey, Minho. We don't know. Haha, do you know where is she, girls?" asked Eunhyuk, dispotted her fault.

"Anniyo, unnie," said the other girls.

"ARRGH! WATCHOUT IF THERE'S SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH HER! I'LL KILL YOU, GIRLS!" said Minho, angrily, hitting the table until it split into two, then he leaves.

Hyeyon went after him, then said,"I know where's she. Sorry Minho, but seht other yeojadeul are crazy! I don't want to do this anymore..," said Hyeyon, grabbe Minho's hand to the gym.

.

.

* * *

><p>Then..<p>

.

"TAEMIN!" shouted Minho, and he's shocked.

Her head's bled.

"Oh Taemin.. sorry I can't protect you.. I'm sorry.. huhuhuhu.. ᅲ.ᅲᅲ.ᅲ," said Minho, cried.

"I'm sorry Minho.. I'm afraid with Eunhyuk-shi, so I just a bait to make her like this.. sorry.. ᅲ.ᅲ," said Hyeyon, cried too.

"Anniyo.. jeongmal gomawoyo.. if there's not you here, I don't know where's she.. now ler's take her to the hospital! Hurry!" said Minho, carried Taemin to his car with Hyeyon.

Minho's driving while Hyeyon contacting Taemin's family.

.

.

* * *

><p>Then..<p>

At the hospital..

.

"TAEMIN! ᅲ.ᅲ" Key shouted at the hall, Hyeyon calmed her down.

"Mianhae, ahjumma-shi.. mianhae.. she'll be okay ahjumma. I'll make sure of that," said Hyeyon.

Onew walk towards Minho and...

.

BUGH!

.

Onew smacked Minho.

"A-Ahjussi..,"

"What did you do to Taemin- chagi! Who do you think you are?" said Onew full of anger to Minho.

Minho just silent.

He can't do anything.

.

"Andwae! It's not his fault! It was me and my friends' fault!" said Hyeyon, cried.

"What happened to her, Hyeyon-shi..," asked Yesung and Sunny.

Then Hyeyon explained the whole story until they're understand.

.

"Ohh.. I see.. Minho-ssi.. please do something as the punishments to them!" said Onew and Key.

"Ne. I know. Luckily I'm a director of the school's the only son, so I can make them feel like Taemin. Don't worry Umma, appa, hyung, eonni, I'll make them dropped out from my school!" Minho promised to them.

"Umm.. Minho-ssi.. you can dropped me out too.. however it was my fault too..," said Hyeyon, sobbed.

"Anniyo, Hyeyon. You've helped me too, and you're under pressure too at that time.. so gwaaenchana.. it's okay," said Minho, smiled to Hyeyon.

.

* * *

><p>After a day passed..<p>

.

_Taemin POV_

_Aww.. it's so strange.._

_I felt my head's so heavy.._

_I felt dizzy and sick.._

_._

_._

_"Eunggh..," I opened my eyes._

_Minho and Hyeyon were here.._

_Really.._

_"Where the hell am I?"_

_Why it's just white?_

_"You're in hospital, Taemin..," said Minho heavily._

_"Sorry Taemin, I was the bait to make you like this, sorry..," said Hyeyon._

_"Nah.. it's okay.. hahaha.. aww," my head's dizzy.._

_._

_POV end_

.

.

After that, the three yeoja have dropped out from the Choi International High.

And with her new friends, Taemin is more delightful and make good attitude to everybody.

.

.

But..

She's still doesn't understand the truth about Minho's feelings and she decided to ask him.

.

"Chagi, Anneyong~" said Minho.

"Anneyong~" said Taemin.

"I love you, Baby Taemin," said Minho, kissed her.

"Are you sure? Jeongmal? Really?"

"Ahh.. how many times I'll said it to you? I love you. Aishiteru. Te amo. Saranghaeyo," said Minho smiling to Taemin.

"Ok, ok.. I believe in you, chagi," said Taemin smiled, and kissed back.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray!<strong>

**it's finished!**

**So how is it readers?**

**It's a long story, but I love this one!**

**Before you go, mind to review?^v^v**


End file.
